A Flash of Blue on the Floor
by stable-ish
Summary: What if instead of almost kissing that night on the balcony, Tony and Pepper kissed and went home for other things? Rated M for explicit adult content.


Title: A Flash of Blue on the Floor

Author: funkyboogie

Rating: NC-17

_Takes place after the dance scene in Iron Man._

"Pepper, will you please look at me when I do that?" Tony asked. His voice only increased the amount of emotion surrounding her heart.

Feeling dizzy, she tried to pull away, but Tony held her flush against him.

"This doesn't feel right." Pepper tried another excuse, only to be silenced by his lips again. She tangled a hand in his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

She tried to hold onto his shoulders for stability as his hand slowly moved her leg around his hip so that she could finally sense his need, but she failed and ended up twisting her hands into the lapel of his tux.

After a few moments she finally felt the erection brushing against her thigh. Gasping, she tried to pull away from him again, but he held her firmly. Her wide eyes found his and the emotion gathered in his eyes startled her.

"Tony…" She tried to warn, but it ended up like a choked whisper.

The man kept his eyes glued onto hers as he spoke, voice raw with need.

"Let me take you home."

Pepper knew what it meant, _knew _that if they did that there would be nothing left. The aching sensation between her legs increased when his fingertips slowly moved beneath the silken material of her dress. She tried to stop him – god knows she tried, but she ended up failing _again. _The feel of him darkened her judgment and she whimpered, pulling him closer.

It was a win-lose situation and she was more than happy to let herself lose.

The house was as dark as he had left it as they walked in, hand in hand. Tony didn't want to admit it out loud, but truth was that he started to have doubts ever since she had accepted his _proposal. _Was there another word for it? He didn't think so.

"Keep it dark, Jarvis." He ordered, hand tightening in her hold.

Jarvis complied, saying nothing and leaving the boss and the employee alone in the center of the living room. Neither said anything.

'_It couldn't get any worse'_, Tony mused and turned towards her.

"Tony, I…" The redhead started to stammer, but Tony silenced her with another kiss.

"No talking." He whispered when he pulled away, leaving her dizzy in the process. "We can talk later."

Pepper nodded, her heart beating wildly in her chest. Tony's gaze held hers as he approached her even more, his rough, calloused hands touching her sides. When she didn't pull away, he finally leaned down and claimed her mouth with his own, his goatee burning the corner of her mouth.

Her mouth opened under his, allowing his tongue to enter and stroke her own tongue, trying to coax her into a deeper kiss. Moaning, she slid her hands to the back of his neck, tangling her fingers into the soft curls. Their breaths combined, creating a spark that wasn't there before.

Pulling away from the sweetness of her mouth was somehow a torture which could be easily compared to the one he had experienced all those weeks before in Afghanistan. He mentally shook those thoughts away, trying to focus his attention towards her entirely.

He slowly nipped at her lower lip, eliciting another whimper that had him throbbing with yearning. Her fingers lightly tugged at the ends of his hair, urging him to continue kissing her, but he had other plans. Moving his hand into her hair, he tipped her head to a side in order to be able to kiss her neck.

The feel of his moist lips and prickling goatee against the sensitive skin of her neck brought out another soft moan from her lips. One hand drifted from the back of his neck down to his front to unbutton his jacket. When his buttons were all undone, Pepper slid her hands down his chest, pausing over the hard planes of his well-build abs.

She held her breath when she felt him stop mid kiss and hoped she hadn't done something wrong. Her eyes found his with hesitation, but Tony didn't stop. His hand disappeared once again beneath the fabric of her dress at her lower back and she shivered, moving into his embrace.

"Mmm…" She moaned into the curve of his neck before darting her tongue out to taste his hot skin. Her fingers fumbled with his bow tie before letting it fall down to the floor.

She sniffed him and closed her eyes. The intensity of his kiss had grown and now his head was right between her breasts, his warm breath teasing the side of her breast. Her hands went into his hair keeping him there for a few moments while breathing hard. His hands reached up and slid down the straps of her dress, revealing her naked chest for the first time.

A growl formed deep inside of his throat, but for the first time with a woman, he kept it at bay. Instead, he reached his hands and slid the blue dress further down, revealing her belly button and below. The glorious realization that she wasn't wearing any panties hit him full force and he forced his eyes to remain glued to hers.

This wasn't just about sex. This was something else entirely. A new ground perhaps… something else to study and elaborate new theories about what activities a woman and a man can engage on.

His heart thudded harder in his chest as her petite hands began to undo the buttons of his shirt, revealing the light blue glow of his arc reactor. It bathed both her face and his in a soft glow that seemed to increase as his hands wrapped themselves around her wrists. His eyes briefly glanced down at his arc reactor just to make sure it hadn't stopped working yet.

Pepper tried to remain calm, but with Tony holding her wrists like that, her heart started beating like crazy. She had no idea what was going on in his head, and the look he gave her intoxicated her as much as it drove her crazy.

"Tony…" Her voice croaked as she tried to say his name. She could feel herself start trembling under his intense gaze. "You're not going to have me here, are you?"

Tony's eyes focused on her lips and he blinked for a couple of seconds, trying to figure out what other room in the house would be proper to 'have her'. His bedroom was excluded just because he couldn't bear to love her on the same sheets he'd fucked plenty of women before. If there was going to be a future for them, he'd make sure he'll buy another mattress.

"That sounds tempting." He said slowly, one arm bracing her back and the other one holding her leg around his hip to gently lay her down on the blue colored fabric of the dress he had 'bought' for her.

The redhead gasped as she felt herself being laid down on the floor. She closed her eyes at the feel of her boss cradling her head in one hand as he settled down on top of her, shirt half unbuttoned and still over-dressed for the occasion.

For a few weird – or not weird – moments, Tony stared at her, trying to figure out why his heart was beating so fast in his chest. Worried about the complications that could arouse because of the shrapnel, Tony looked once again at the device glowing steadily in his chest.

He was startled by a hand that touched his own atop of the arc reactor, his dark chocolate eyes finding her deep blue ones. In a second, his mouth was back on hers, kissing her soundly. Her hands slid down his shirt and let it fall next to her on the pile of clothes they were sitting on before dragging her fingertips down his back in a gentle caress.

His chest was warm against her and the soft buzzing sound of his arc reactor did strange things to her own heart. Smiling into his open mouthed kiss, she pressed one hand between his shoulder blades where she could feel his heart beating. The thought of it immediately reminded her of her gift for him: _proof that he has a heart. _

She was glad to find out that he truly had one as his hand cradled her neck once again and his lips found their way down her neck. He sucked lightly at her collarbone, tongue darting out to taste her soft skin.

Her hands once again made their way into his thick hair, slowly massaging his scalp as he continued his kisses down her chest. The anticipation of what was coming next was killing her slowly as she rubbed her legs, feeling the moisture between her thighs become unbearable.

"Tony…" She moaned when she felt him hesitate right above her breast.

Unable to ignore her plea, Tony leaned down and covered her erect nipple with his wet lips, the tip of his tongue teasing it lightly before sucking on it. His other hand went to her other breast and gripped it in his palm, two of his fingers tweaking her nipple in a way that had her whimpering again.

The pressure in his dress pants had become unbearable, and he shifted, trying to relieve the pressure of being pressed against her hot abdomen.

Sensing his distress, Pepper slid one hand between their heated bodies and felt him raise his hips a little to accommodate her moving hand. Once she had found the waistband, she moved her hand further down and lightly touched his rock hard member through the pants, teasing him with her fingertips.

She had seen him naked before, hell, she had seen him having sex, but she didn't know he was _this _prominent. Her small hand had some trouble cupping him through his slacks, but he found he didn't mind. The motion of her fingertips alone brought another throb to his already rock hard cock.

When she felt the slight pulse against her fingertips she decided to act on it. Stroking her tongue with his, she undid the button and pushed down the zipper before moving her hand in to touch him. She lightly gripped him and pushed down his pants with her agile toes.

Tony sat up for a moment and pushed down his pants completely, leaving himself naked in front of her. His hand searched for something in his pocket and fished out a condom. He set it down on her abdomen and began licking his way down her core. Her smell had already intoxicated him with lust, so the absentminded thought of getting a condom was an absolute necessity.

Pepper's breath hitched in her throat as his lips touched her curls and one of her hands went automatically into his hair. Bracing himself on his forearms and moving her legs onto his shoulders, Tony inhaled deeply and nuzzled his cheek onto her soft thigh.

The sight of her already wet for him almost made him lose control, but he nuzzled his nose into her curls and inhaled once again. The first kiss was soft and almost hesitant and made her arch her hips into his mouth with an airy moan of his name.

He slowly pushed her back down against the floor and dragged his tongue down her clit once, twice, until she was literally shaking and tugging at his hair. Groaning, he kissed her harder and sucked on the little bud of nerves that made her legs tighten around his head. With precision that she had always suspected he had, he began lapping at her clit with his warm and wet tongue, sending her whole body trembling once again.

"Tony…" She moaned and tugged at his hair harder, closing her eyes at the feel of his tongue at her entrance. "Please."

He could hardly ignore her begging, so he proceeded to do what she wanted most. He closed his eyes and gripped her thigh as he slipped his tongue inside of her. He moved his other hand and pressed his thumb on her clit hard enough that she jerked in his arms. He backed away and looked in her eyes as he continued to thrust his tongue into her wet heat and circle her clit with his thumb.

It wasn't long before she stiffened in his embrace. Actually, it didn't take more than half a minute and he was pretty sure why. He was sure she hadn't had it in quite a while, but hell, he hadn't had it in three whole months. Prior to that, he couldn't resist more than two days without some special attention.

The feel of her tightening, the rhythm of her shallow breathing confirmed his theory. Miss Potts could be an ice queen, an impenetrable one at that, but not in those moments. Absolutely not…

When she opened her eyes, she found that Tony's face was an inch above hers. Without hesitating, her hands cupped his cheeks and kissed him slowly, feeling the taste of her on his lips. He let her kiss him for a couple of minutes, feeling somehow accomplished and _triumphant. _

"How was that?" He asked her and took the condom. The sound of him tearing it open startled Pepper as she opened her eyes and looked at him lazily.

"Wonderful…" She whispered, moving her hand onto his thigh. She watched him struggle for a moment with the condom just like he was some kind of an adolescent once again, but seeing as she _was _his PA (Personal Assistant), she found it only appropriate to 'help' him.

Her hand wrapped around his and helped him roll down the condom with a smile. He returned his smile and closed his eyes as her hand lightly touched the base of his cock with one finger before dragging it down between his heavy balls. He made a hissing-like sound as she cupped them and rolled them in her palm with expertise.

After a few moments, she dragged her fingers back up and toyed with the light fur that reached his belly button. The look in her eyes told him that she was ready to be filled by his prick and he was happy to get that accomplished.

Encircling her wrist with his hand, he stretched above her and laid her hand above her head, while the other one went lower and between her legs. He touched her lightly and seeing as she was wetter than before, he aligned himself at her entrance and slowly slid in his throbbing prick.

The feel of him filling her slowly was the most painful and sensuous feeling she had ever experienced. Her toes curled as he slid in deeper and she entwined fingers with him, digging her nails down into his flesh as he slid in completely, resting his head in the crook of her neck.

The arm that was around his shoulder tightened as she tightened her muscles down onto him, hearing him moan. She slowly moved her hand out of his and touched his neck with slightly trembling fingers, while the other one went into his hair.

Turning her head a little, she kissed his ear and whispered. "Get moving, Stark."

Tony smiled against her neck and balanced himself on his forearms, cradling her head in his hand as he slowly slid out and then back inside. Pepper raised her legs around his hips, her soles touching his buttocks with every deep stroke.

After a few minutes of getting used to each other, Tony leaned down and claimed her mouth possessively once again, his tongue stroking hers in time with his thrusts. The slippery feel of him sliding in and out of the cradle of her hips had her gasping and clutching at his shoulders, while his mouth was busy with hers. Thrusting her hips up to meet his with every push, she felt him tremble at the contact, and he stopped for a moment before kissing her jaw and continuing with more focus.

Pepper dragged her nails down his sides and felt him thrust wilder. She kissed the side of his face and trembled when his goatee tickled her earlobe. That was it. She felt it consume her as a flash of heat between her legs. Her hand tightened in his hair as he pushed himself inside of her again and again, slipping just this side of perfect in her agonizingly trembling heat.

She didn't even have time to fully recover from the hardest orgasm of her life, that she felt him lose himself inside of her with a groan and maddening pulses of helpless pleasure. She tightened her legs around his hips until he was finished and moved the sweaty hair out of his eyes.

"Better?" She asked softly and cupped his cheek.

Tony opened his eyes and looked at her intensely, his eyes burning with satisfied lust. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers once more, before smiling.

"Much." He replied, sliding out of her with another muffled groan. He rolled up the condom and went into the kitchen to throw it away. He came back after a few seconds and held out his hand.

"Let's cuddle on the couch."

Smiling, Pepper reached up to take his hand, welcoming whatever the future was going to bring them, together or not.

**A/N: Thank you for reading my first story ever. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Don't forget to leave a review! **


End file.
